Encounters
by dragonlots
Summary: Highlander, STNG, SG1 & others, Xover. 7th in the Felcat series. I made an astounding discovery and now my friend Richie and Jasmine, the ship's historian, must deal with the fallout it causes. Besides, how did I know what we would find?
1. Chapter 1

ENCOUNTERS 

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

They would never have found the thing if it hadn't been for me. Not that they actually knew what it was. I did of course, since I'd been part of the original project. Well, not officially anyway. No one pays attention to you if you're small and furred and seem only to want to be pet and sit in laps.

And it was a great way to learn. I sat in on all sorts of high level meetings, listened to calls to the president, heard all the debriefings. Even got to watch the group go off to explore a distant galaxy. Little did they know another of my kind was already there and just waiting for someone to come again. I just hope one day the city is refound and we get to hear the wondrous stories of what has happened there.

Now where was I? Oh yes, the discovery we made. You see, I was part of the Away Team. The first officer, well, he just glared at my companion and told him not to bring me again, but since I was already there he saw no reason to send me back to the ship. Suited me just fine. I took off bounding across the hard dirt, stopping to sniff at interesting scents, climbing higher up the hill, my long time friend not too far behind.

I know I saw it first. Resting there on the top, round with symbols along it, the, now what did they call it? Oh yes, the DHD not too far away. My friend paused saying, "Now what in the known galaxy is that?"

You have to understand he and I don't communicate. He just thinks I'm a common ordinary housecat and I'm content to allow him to think so. Would shake up his world to learn otherwise. Humans have such limited capacity for some things, despite how far they've ranged out in the galaxy.

"What did you find, Lt?" The big lumbering man the Captain called Number One joined us.

"I'm…not sure what that is, sir." Richie scratched his head, his red hair shining in the sun. "I haven't seen anything like it before."

Well, that's true enough. None of the Immortals were part of the military and therefore not privy to all I knew. I hadn't joined Richie until after the war. In fact, just a few weeks before the historic meeting with the Vulcans.

"Any speculation on what it might be?" Riker absently stroked his beard.

"Something new. You know there's another historian on board. You might want to ask her."

The first officer made a face. I knew who Richie was talking about. Jasmine Vanner. That woman had been a problem and half since she came on board. But too, she'd been a problem for a certain general as well.

I remembered my first meeting with her. She'd worked with the Phoenix Foundation and they'd done a lot of the research on the artifacts brought back from the various missions. They'd even taken over part of the funding. Jasmine had come to meet with general.

"You must the infamous Jack O'Neill I've read about," she'd greeted with a winning smile.

The new general seemed uncomfortable and indicated she should sit. I jumped up on the desk. "Get down you flea infested nuisance," he'd ordered.

Not that I obeyed. I promptly sat down and started to clean myself.

"Leave the poor thing alone." She'd reached a hand over and stroked my head.

"The Foundation told me what you wanted. The answer is no."

"Now look here general," she'd leaned forward. She hadn't dressed sexy or anything. Her attire was simple and business like. A pale pink blouse, just slightly open at the neck, a matching dark blue skirt and blazer. "Part of the reason for our research is to find a defense for Earth. But not all of it."

"Answers still no."

"Hammond warned me about you."

"I'll bet he did." O'Neill sat back in his big comfy chair.

"Would you mind if I just looked around?'

"Not at all. Guard!"

One of the green garbed soldiers appeared.

Jasmine cast a strange look at the general and then smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure we'll talk again."

"I'm sure we will."

She'd stayed for a few hours and left. But not before she and Colonel Carter became good friends. The two of them sent emails a lot and I'm not really sure what they were working on. I can do many things but accessing a computer file is not among my many talents.

We beamed back up to the ship. Richie gave his report to the captain and again suggested they talk with Jasmine. "She's researched a lot of stuff I haven't. I know she's difficult to work with, but she knows her history, particularly the pre-war classified files."

"Yes, I know," Picard agreed. "You really think you should consult her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well then. Show her what you've found and report back to me."

"Thank you, sir."

Richie picked me up and started to carry me out.

"And Lt, please don't bring that cat again to my ready room."

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

Leaving the bridge we took the turbo lift to another part of the ship. Richie found Jasmine's quarters and buzzed. The door slid open to reveal the lovely woman I remembered.

"What is it, Richie?"

"Found something. Thought you could help."

"Hello, Sir Galahad." She rubbed under my chin. I half closed my eyes and rewarded her attention with a purr.

"He sure likes you." My friend put me down on the floor. I jumped up on a soft round cushion.

Jasmine laughed. "How long have we known each other, Richie?"

"A long time. Not as long as I've known others."

Jasmine sat down at a small table. She pointed at the other chair. Richie joined her as he ordered, "Computer, run the recording I made."

I urped and leaped up so I could watch, too.

"Curious little thing aren't you?" She smiled at me. I always got the feeling she knew about me.

The picture unfolded and she gasped. "It can't be."

"Can't be what?" Richie inquired.

"You really don't know what you've found?"

He shook his head.

"My friend, "she sat back, tapping a long finger nail. It clicked loud in the silence. "That is a Stargate."

"You're kidding. I thought the stuff about the Stargates were just fabrications."

"No." She sounded sad. "I helped with parts of the scientific research from some of what they brought back."

"Is that why you don't age?"

Jasmine smiled. "My people live long lives. Happens among the older races."

He snorted. "Right."

"Richie, long ago Earth held treaties with a lot of advanced races. The Tollen, Tok'ra, Asgard."

"And what happened to them all?"

"The Tollen got over taken by a common enemy. The Asgard are dead, and the SGC had some sort of falling out with the Tok'ra." She shook her head. "When Stargate Command shut down,"

"Because of the war." Richie sometimes had his moments of insight.

"Yes. Many who worked there fled through the gate to one of sites they'd chosen as a refuge. I can't tell you much beyond that."

"Can't or won't."

"Hard to keep track of someone if you don't really know where they went." She got up and paced. "We checked out the Alpha site. A few of the political leaders were there, but not the military from the SGC."

"And you just stopped looking?" He frowned. "How'd you get there?"

"They weren't a threat. And we ourselves had more pressing matters at home." She tossed a teasing look at my friend. "We have our own methods of transportation." Jasmine stopped pacing and touched Richie's arm. "Surely you haven't forgotten what Adyra told you?"

"Wouldn't be here if I had."

"Nice to know the 'Game' has been discontinued."

I noticed Richie sit forward, his tone almost eager. "Are you of the same people?"

Her face shadowed. "Yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

Jasmine sighed. "I'm what they don't want to admit exists."

"I hate it when you're vague."

"I know." She sat back down. "I'm part human and part Time Lord."

"What!"

"The Time Lords are purists. If they'd had their way, I would have been 'disposed' of."

Richie shivered. I didn't blame him. I, too, remembered the Eugenics Wars.

"I inherited their long lives, but not their ability to regenerate. Though," she glanced back at the computer screen. "I do heal faster than a normal human."

"Dr. Crusher know?"

"Not exactly. I've managed to keep my records just scrambled enough to keep her from figuring it out."

My friend got up. "Guess that's why you keep transferring isn't it?"

Her face took on sorrowful look and I felt pity for her. "Unfortunately, yes. Even though there are a few hybrids, I can't afford to be found out."

"At least you have a friend here."

She smiled. "I'm thankful for that, Richie." Her hand rubbed my head and I knew she included me as her friend as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the 'morning' as if there's really such a thing on a starship, I jumped off the bed and used my litter box. When I was done I scampered into the room and dove into my food. Richie knows what I like and today he left me tuna. When I'd devoured it and washed my face, I was ready to begin daily routine.

My friend never leaves the door locked because he knows I like to roam around. I normally go to sickbay and visit anyone there. My presence seems to cheer people and I've heard Dr. Crusher say they recover faster. I sometimes sit in her office and purr at her while she's doing her reports. She strokes my head and when I'm very good, she gives me catnip.

When I'm done there I go see Jasmine. She doesn't socialize with the crew very much. I like her room because she keeps old photographs on every ledge she can find. Often I spend my entire day there looking at them. Some of the people I recognize, like SG1. Other's I don't know. There's one of a strange man with a bone crest around his baldhead. I've often wondered who he is and why she keeps a picture of him.

"Hello, there," Jasmine greeted me from her computer terminal. "And how are you today?"

I meowed back. To not do so would be rude.

She laughed. "At least I know you're talking to me." Jasmine went to the food dispenser. "How would you like some cream?"

Meowing loudly I circled around her ankles. I heard the familiar beaming sound and soon a bowl of cream was on the floor and I lapped it happily. The taste is sweet and filling.

"Richie doesn't know, does he?" Her hand stroked my back. "My little intelligent friend. I know your people well."

She does? I stop drinking briefly to stare at her.

"Yours are the keepers of history."

Okay, she does know about us. I sat down and blinked.

"No doubt a good thing considering what happened to the matrix on Gallifrey."

I'd heard the stories, of course. About the horrible time war that destroyed the Timelords and their planet.

"Ah. You do know."

"Merow."

"Dear, Gally." She called me that when Richie wasn't around. "Not your true name, but you allow us humans to call you what we will."

Sometimes she twists her words funny. I'm not sure why she does that.

"Much have your people recorded." She got up and picked up the picture of the funny bald man. "His name was Valen."

Vaguely an old story surfaced about him being on Vulcan for a time. I hadn't heard it in a long, long time.

"Legend has it that he will return again."

That wasn't possible. I knew where he was and I doubted he would be freed anytime soon.

"I would not be so sure." Jasmine put the picture back. "His would not be the first Katra returned to a body."

I heard about Spock. He died putting his Katra in McCoy. After many events the priestess managed to return it to the body of the Vulcan. He lived on but had to be re-educated.

"True."

Jasmine must be a telepath. How else she could read what I was thinking?

"Of course, I am. I did inherit that talent from the Timelords."

The door buzzer sounded.

"Enter," she called.

Richie stood there when the door opened. "There's Galahad."

"He comes here every day. I honestly don't know why you're surprised."

"Touche'!" Richie scooped me up. "How about a sparing match later?"

"Not today." Jasmine gave my friend a smile. "I found some interesting records in the old classified files."

"I thought no one could get into those. Even Data hasn't had any luck."

"Data doesn't have access to any of the old pass words."

"Don't let him know that." Richie sat down in a chair near the terminal. I sat on his lap furring his nice clean black pants.

"He wouldn't understand as it is."

"Oh, I don't know. I've heard about that incident with his head."

Seems they found Data's head in an old dig. Then they went back in time and stopped some aliens and met Giunan. She runs Ten Forward. Sometimes she give me special treats and gives me a look that makes me think she knows about me, too.

"I'd really rather no one learn about my past. Just as I'm sure you don't want them to know about yours. Could prove awkward don't you think?"

"Yeah." He inclined his head. "Find anything useful?" His hand scratched behind my ear. I liked that and I purred for him.

"I'm not sure."

"There you go being vague again."

Jasmine laughed. "Actually, I was looking at the sunspot activity around the time the war started."

"Is that important?"

"I remember Sam saying something about it once."

"Then it's important."

She gave him a look even I couldn't read. "Perhaps." She sat down. "Any idea on how long the captain intends to stay here?"

"I'm not privy to command level decisions."

"I thought perhaps you'd heard something."

"Sorry."

Her nails tapped on her terminal. I watched her fingers thinking it might be fun to grab one of them. "I'd really like to go down there."

"Why not talk to Commander Riker? I'm sure if you explain you know something about it, he'll agree." He shrugged. "If nothing else, he'll want it for the log."

"I suppose." She sat back. "I hate these types of situations. I always have to think through everything so I don't slip up and say or do something stupid that I'll have to come up with a logical explanation as to why."

"Believe me, I understand." Richie had been a number such episodes. I'd helped him out when I could. I can be distracting when I like.

"So tell me, how do you keep Dr. Crusher from figuring out you're immortal?"

"Trade secret."

I saw the look in her eyes and the slow smile that spread across her thin lips. "That's what I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I have ten continuing stories on a rotating update schedule. If curious about which ones and when, please check my profile page. Also, I have a new poll going to get an idea on the ages of my readers. Please, drop by and participate. Thanks! (o mighty Isis, if you read this story, don't bother to try and post another 'flame' review. You're blocked.) Encounters

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 2

The tall green grasses smelled good and I took a deep whiff. They reminded me of my home far away and how I would again miss the great gathering of my people. It was a joyous time of stories and matings.

"Homesick, Gally?" Jasmine asked as her hand stroked down my back.

"Rerow," I answered.

Commander Riker just shook his head and walked around the Stargate. It sat on a rock platform with steps leading up to it. I padded over and sat on the first step. Behind me I could hear Data muttering to himself about how it had to be some sort of control device.

"It's called a DHD," Jessica said.

I turned my head to see what she was doing.

"A what?" Riker demanded.

"DHD, Dial Home Device." She laughed softly. "Or at least, that's what the SGC called it. Not sure what it's really called since the Ancients didn't leave us any records detailing what they called them."

"Ancients?" Data swiveled his head to stare at Jessica. "SGC?" I still had problems remembering he was an android. If it wasn't for the funny golden color of his face and his musty oily smell, it would have been easy to mistake him for a human.

"SGC, Stargate Command." She moved around the DHD, her fingers trialing along the semi-circle top. It looked sort of like it was carved out of stone, only, I think it was really some sort of metal. "They traveled among the stars during the late twenty century and much later. They operated out of Cheyenne Mountain."

"Wait a minute," Riker shook his head. Somehow, I didn't think he believed her. "Earth only had primitive space craft during that time period. I've seen examples of it in the museum back at Star Fleet Headquarters."

"It's one of the forgotten secrets." She smiled. "They had several ships capable of hyperspace travel as well. Thanks to the Asgard."

Rickie trudged up the hill, tricorder in hand. "I'm getting some odd energy readings about a kilometer in that," he pointed to some place behind us, "general direction."

"Odd how?" Riker wanted to know.

He shrugged. "Not something I've seen before, sir."

Jasmine wandered over to look at his readings. Her pretty face frowned. Or at least, I've heard Richie saw she's pretty. Our standards of beauty are different.

"Looks like a naquada signature."

"What's that?" Richie looked up from his tricorder.

"Basically it's a type of power the SGC discovered. It's powerful enough to run several systems of a city, or so they found out when they went to Atlantis."

Riker sighed deeply. I got the impression he was tired of Jasmine talking about things he didn't understand. "Atlantis is a myth."

"After a fashion." She put a hand on Richie's arm. "If that accurate enough for us to follow?"

"Good as I can get it."

"Permission to check out the source, Commander?"

Number One nodded and our small party walked down the hill on the other side. I hopped behind them, stopping now and again to chase an interesting bug or pounce on anything that moved.

When we got to the bottom, there was a dirt path leading into some thick trees.

Data tipped his head to one side. "Curious. It seems to be some sort of road."

"That's exactly what it is." Jasmine started down it. She stopped a few feet away. "Coming?"

The three men followed after Richie picked me up to ride on his shoulder. I snuggled across his the back of his neck and purred in his ear. He reached up and rubbed my head.

Jasmine stopped and knelt down. There was some sort of sticky mess between two of her fingers. "Oil."

"Like they used with old automobiles." Data informed us.

"They were called cars," Richie said, stopping beside her. "Been a long time since they've been used."

"Someone does here." Jasmine rose. "And recently"

I remember cars. They were noisy and ran over many like myself. I hissed, not liking the possible danger to me.

"Easy, Gally," Jasmine soothed.

"His name is Galahad," Richie corrected.

"I sometimes call him Gally." She kissed my friend on the cheek and scratched behind my ear. She took Richie's arm. "Shall we continue."

I'm not really sure how long we walked. I took a nap and woke after we were in the trees. It was cooler and I wiggled wanting down. Richie lifted me off and put me on the needle covered ground.

"Don't wander off and get lost," he warned. "We won't come and find you."

"He'll be find, Richie," Jasmine pushed some of the needles aside. "The road turns here."

The men followed her while I relieved myself and hurried to catch up. They'd stopped by a small lake. Fresh water scent tickled my nose and I gingerly edged down to get a drink. Small gold and white fish hurried away. It would have been tempting to chase them, except I don't like to get wet.

"What's on the other side there?" Riker lifted a hand to block the sunlight out of his eyes.

"Some sort of camp, Commander," Data replied. "There seems to be some sort of shield around it. That might be what is causing the haze."

"Why would anyone want to shield a camp?"

"There is always the possibility of some sort of threat."

I didn't think so. I hadn't smelled anything other than small prey animals. Of course, that didn't mean there couldn't be something here I hadn't come across yet.

"Or a perceived one," Jasmine quietly added.

"This could be a first contact situation." Riker didn't sound very happy about it. "I think Captain Picard should be informed."

"Perhaps," Jasmine suggested, "we should scout around first and make sure."

Riker started to reply, but stopped as a loud popping noise echoed around us. I dodged under a convenient log and hid.

"Gun fire?" Richie shifted uneasily. Couldn't blame him. The idea someone might be shooting at us was scary.

"Backfire," Jasmine identified. She pointed down the road. "Something's coming."

I backed out of my hiding place and scampered up on the slippery bark to see better. Dust boiled out behind whatever was headed our way.

"Military jeep." Jasmine seemed satisfied on what it was. "Circa early twenty first century."

"Here?" Richie sounded like he didn't believe her.

She shrugged. "Why not? The SG teams got around."

Barreling to a stop, the jeep doors flung open and several green garbed soldiers got out, holding long rifles at us.

"Who are you?" demanded one of them with a commanding voice. I blinked my eyes. He sounded kind of familiar.

"Commander William Riker of the starship Enterprise." Number One stepped out in front of all of us, his hands slightly raised. He was so big it's a wonder the soldiers didn't back up. "We mean you no harm."

"Yeah, right. Heard that before."

The commanding voice officer didn't show himself, but I sensed he was just behind one of the doors.

"We were exploring planets in this sector and didn't pick up your camp on our sensors."

Probably because of the shield. That does happen sometimes. The sensors aren't infallible.

"I wish," I didn't hear the name because he mumbled it, "was here."

"If we're not welcome here, we'll gladly leave." Riker took a half step backward.

"Freeze where you are!"

The commander froze. I sat down and tilted my head. Humans are such curious beings. They never do what you expect.

"We're in no danger, Commander." Jasmine walked forward.

"I said stay put!"

She ignored the order and I wondered if they'd shot her. That could be very bad since Dr. Crusher wasn't here. Not that we couldn't get back to the ship quickly.

"Commander Riker is correct. We didn't know you were here." She stopped a couple feet away. One of the soldiers had his rifle leveled at her. "They'd never seen a Stargate before and didn't know what it was."

"What? Nah, that isn't possible."

"I'm afraid it is. What is surprising is to find you here."

"Do I know you?" A figure in military greens stepped slightly out from behind the open door. His handgun was pointed at Jasmine. I wondered how she couldn't be scared.

"Once. A long time ago."

"I don't seem to recall,"

"My name is Jasmine Vanner, at least at the moment. You knew me as Jasmine Sinclair from the Phoenix Foundation."

Sinclair? I'd heard of one named Jeffrey Sinclair at the last gathering. He had been in command of Babylon Five and then sent to Minbar as an ambassador. Was Jasmine related to him?

"I…don't think so."

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Anything in the universe is possible. You of all people should know that, General O'Neill."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I'm running behind with updates due to heavy job hunting and errand running last week. I'm hoping to get caught up. Check my profile page for future posting dates. Also, drop in on my poll. It's informal and I won't know who actually visited. It will be up until the end of December.

Flamers – don't bother to leave a review. As a fannish friend put it, I'm no longer feeding the trolls. You will be met with silence and blocked.

Encounters

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 3

From the many stories I've heard at our gatherings, I know my people have traveled far and wide. There are rumors, in an alternate timeline, that we managed to get as far as Atlantis.** But then, the circumstances were different and if that had been so, then General O'Neill would not be standing here. Nor would there be a United Federation of Planets.

I heard O'Neill snort and he slowly lowered his handgun. "Weren't you friends with Carter?"

"We worked on some projects together."

They were friends, too. It was possible to have all sorts of friends via the computer back in the early Twenty-first century. Even some you had not met.

"I'm Commander William Riker." I glanced up as the big man slowly moved forward, a warm smile on his furred face. Well, the bottom half anyway.

"General Jack O'Neill." He secured his weapon and frowned at us. "Where'd you come from?"

Data answered. "From the Enterprise."

"The Enterprise?"

"It's a starship," Jasmine informed him, "currently in orbit."

My ears heard something and I jumped up on the jeep's hood. There was a swirl of dust coming up the road.

"Rerow."

"I see them," Jasmine replied. A slight smile touched her lips.

"Back up?" Riker asked, a slight twinkle in his eye.

O'Neill groaned. "You could say that." He went behind the jeep and waved his arms in the air. The other vehicle slowed and stopped.

Richie edged up next to Jasmine. If my hearing hadn't been so good, I wouldn't have heard him. "You know what you're doing?"

"They're not supposed to be here," she whispered back. I wondered sort of, what she meant by that.

"I'm guessing because they're the ones you told me about."

She nodded. "They went through the gate over three hundred years ago."

"So how can they be here?"

"My best guess would be a solar flare. No way to check it really. At least not now."

Data walked around them and tilted his head. He stared at the jeep and looked back at Jasmine and Richie.

"An interesting mode of transportation, but it seems most unreliable."

My two friends laughed. "You have no idea, Data," Jasmine said.

More uniformed people joined us. I recognized Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson. There were others, but I didn't know them.

"Jasmine?" Carter sounded surprised to see her old friend.

I sat down on the hood, licked my paw clean and twitched my tail.

"Hello, Samantha," Jasmine greeted. "Been," she paused, "a very long time."

"Do I want to know how long?"

"About three centuries."

"That isn't possible," Carter objected. "We've only been here about a year."

Dr. Jackson was staring at me. I glanced up him and blinked, before I pretended disinterest in him.

"Unless," the brilliant woman mused, "there was a solar flare."

"More time travel," Jack grumped. "I'm getting tired of being bumped around time."

"This could actually be good thing," Daniel put in. "It means we can find out how the war ended."

"Badly." Richie kicked at a rock.

Jasmine placed her hand on Richie's arm. "There were a number of wars before the Vulcans came."

"Vulcans?" I could tell Dr. Jackson was very interested.

"You'll have a lot of catching up to do." Jasmine glanced around at the group. "That is, if you're interested."

"Data," Riker stepped away, the android went with him. I listened intently, curious what they were up to. "I need to talk to Captain Picard. I'll be right back." He stepped away behind some trees. I swatted the jeep with my tail.

"Since you seem to be from the past," Data volunteered. "I would gladly provide you with a complete history."

"Is he some kind of robot?" Carter stepped over to look at the gold tinged android.

"I am," he began.

"Mr. Data," Jasmine interrupted. "We can go over all this later."

Samantha glanced over at Jasmine. "So Earth's technology is this advanced."

"Data is one of kind."

Data started to open his mouth to say something. Probably tell them about his 'brother' Lore.

Richie spoke. "Earth had made many advances. Has colonies on several planets."

Daniel straightened. "What happened to all the planets the gou'ald put humans on?"

I noticed Jasmine's eyes looked at the dirt. She took a deep breath before she answered him. "Many of them were destroyed during the Time Wars."

If Data could have looked puzzled, I think he would have. "There is no record of Time Wars in any Federation historical account."

She sighed. "There wouldn't be. It was before the Federation." She glanced up. "But I'm sure you've noticed the number of ruins discovered.'

"There are indications that there were many civilizations existing before the Federation."

"One way of putting it."

"So, you're saying they're all gone." Daniel didn't look happy about it.

"The Time Wars destroyed many planets, killed millions of beings, including the Time Lords."

Richie threw a startled look at her. I remembered what she'd told him. "So you're not in any danger?"

"Never was."

Commander Riker joined us then. "General O'Neill, Captain Picard would like to meet with you." Jack gave him a suspicious look. "At your convenience."

"Fine. He can come down here to our camp." He raised his voice. "Let's go people!"

Everyone crawled into the jeeps. It was a bit crowded. I worried that Jasmine or Richie might fall out since they sat on the edge and gripped the overhead silver bars. There were bumps in the road and sometimes everyone bounced up. I yowled my displeasure.

"Everything's fine, Gally. Relax." Jasmine tried to soothe me with her voice.

"You know, don't you?" Richie didn't elaborate, yet she seemed to know what he meant.

"I always have."

"I had a feeling." He reached over and lightly rubbed my head. "Duncan told me how he found Tumbler."##

"They're among the older races. The Time Lords knew them well."

"How soon after we were told, did the Time Wars begin?"##

"I don't really know, Richie. The Wars so disrupted the space time continuum that universes sort of bled over on each other." She shook her head. "Don't ask me to explain. I'm not sure I could."

"It's okay." The jeep bounced again. I hissed. "We were attacked you know."

"I know." Lightly her fingers touched Richie's hand. "That's one of the reasons we're here."

** See Perspective, Sideways, Secrets & Secrets II

##See Serendipity and Discovery


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE**: Updates during the holidays will be sporadic. Please, keep checking back to see if the story(s) you're following have had a new chapter added. Also, my poll on my reader's ages ends Dec. 31st. Please, drop by and participate. If you already have, thank you.

**JUST IN: **Christian Gate fan has given me permission to update Left Behind SG1. I already have the first scene plotted out and hope to write the next chapter soon. CGF will be reviewing and posting all chapters so we don't lose any readers on the alert list.

**PRO UPDATE: **I have a manuscript currently submitted to Marcher Lord Press and it is part of a contest being run on their forum site. All the information is on my profile page.

**FLAME REVIEWERS: **I stand up to bullies so you might as well not waste your time on me. As I've discovered, in your flame reviews you are just as guilty of everything you accuse me of and much worse, so you're reported for violation of TOS and blocked.

**FELLOW WRITERS:** There are a number of flame reviewers stalking this site. If you would like a list of the abusers, please contact me privately. I will give you their numbers.

ENCOUNTERS

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 4

The jeep bounced up over the rise and I got my first look at the camp. Several green tents were pitched around a central building. Many people looked up as we screeched to a stop. There were more vehicles, stacks of crates, and other objects I didn't care anything about.

Richie and Jasmine crawled out of the jeep and stretched. O'Neill waved off several soldiers as Data and Riker came up and stared at the camp.

"You live like this?" Data sounded puzzled.

"We haven't had time to build anything permanent," Daniel explained.

"Been too busy exploring and making sure we were safe," Jack added.

"At least now you know you are." Jasmine offered the general a smile.

"Matter of opinion," he grumped as he led the way to the only building.

We went in and the humans sat down around a long gray table. I sniffed about the area to see if anything interesting had been in here.

"So were in the future," I heard Sam say.

"Yes," Jasmine answered. "The twenty fourth century to be exact."

"Had to have been a solar flare."

"Yeah, you said that." Jack didn't sound happy.

I heard the clicky click of the Riker's com badge. "Riker."

"Number One, request permission to beam down and met our new friends." It was Picard. I wondered how long he'd wait.

"Granted."

The hum of the transporter sounded and I glanced up from the tuff of grass I'd been playing with. Captain Picard stood near the table and offered the group his most friendly smile.

"I'm," he began.

"The person in charge," O'Neill interrupted.

"General O'Neill." I knew Jasmine's tone. It was warning the man. She got up and came to stand before the Captain. "May I present Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise. Captain, This is General Jack O'Neill, formally of Stargate Command."

"I'd read some records about that project." Picard walked over to shake O'Neill's hand. "It's most unfortunate it was discontinued."

"Heard that." Jack threw a look at Jasmine.

"It was politics. Don't ask because you don't really want to know." Jasmine sat back down.

Picard sat in the chair next to the general. I got bored with my toy and jumped up into Richie's lap. His hand stroked my back and I sat down to listen.

"We're very glad we found you." Picard, like always, was very diplomatic. "It isn't often a starship is in this part of the galaxy."

"Lucky us," Jack mumbled.

"Jack," Daniel interjected. "We're glad to meet you as well. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Dr. Jackson," Picard acknowledged.

My ears swiveled toward the door. I thought I'd heard something. The humans kept talking in the background, but I ignored them. I went to the door and sniffed along the crack. I crouched down and saw a vague dark shape. It wasn't solid like a person's foot. It was wavy, like it wasn't in synch with everyday life. I hissed a warning and backed away.

"Gally, what's wrong?" Jasmine was beside me. Her hand rested on my head and I felt her feather light touch in my mind. "Oh, please, not here." Slowly she rose. "I think we have some unwelcome guests."

Data came to stand beside her and examined the door. He checked his tricorder. "There doesn't seem to be anything. Perhaps you are imaging it."

"Not everything registers on instruments." Jasmine went forward, closed her eyes and 'listened'.

I hissed again because I felt a tingling energy along my back. My fur fluffed up and I yowled a challenge.

"Jasmine?" Richie could move cat like when he wanted and now he stood on the balls on his feet, his sword in his hand. I approved. He was battle ready.

Slowly she backed away from the door. I didn't miss her pale face. "They're here," she whispered.

I knew who she was talking about. We'd help chase them off Callisto.**

"Who's here?" O'Neill and Picard demanded.

"The Shadows."

I leaped as the dark monster shimmered through the wall into the room with us.

** See 'Discovery'.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: Lots of updates so I apologize if my comments seem overly long. First off, I've had three stories accepted for publication. Please, see my profile page for details. I'm still waiting for the contract but my novel 'Winter Awakening' has been accepted as well. For those of you who like my cat stories you might like my book as well.

I also have a new poll running to get an idea on how many of my FFN readers might follow me over to professional writing. It's informal and I really won't have any idea who responds so feel free to drop by and participate.

Updates will be sporadic as I'm job hunting, tutoring, and working on pro deadlines. I also have to have a few days for mundane stuff like running errands or housecleaning. Not to mention I also have a spouse and we like to do things together.

Encounters

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 5

I heard a 'frizzt' sound and my fur sparkled like stars in space. There was a silent scream as my claws raked across a dark arm and then I landed, feet first, on the other side of it.

Richie's sword followed my path and sliced through the Shadow neatly catching its 'neck'. It's bug eyed head wobbled before falling to the ground. It buzzed and vanished. I pushed dirt at the spot. It smelled.

"Are there more?" the Immortal asked Jasmine.

She closed her eyes and again 'listened'. "Not close. They were waiting to see if we sensed it."

"There was nothing there." Data cocked his golden head. I think if he could have looked puzzled he would have.

"You can't see them unless they want you to." Jasmine faced the group around the table. "And if you do then it's already too late."

"An unseen enemy," Picard commented. "And how long have you known about them?"

I think he was testing my friend, perhaps trying to figure out her loyalty.

"Since the last Great War." Jasmine sat back down. "A thousand years ago."

Riker's look said he didn't believe her. Oddly enough, Carter seemed to.

"I wondered about your real age," Sam said. "You seemed to have so much knowledge for someone so young."

"I'm part Time Lord."

I saw the Star Fleet officers start. "But they're only legend," Picard objected.

"No." Jasmine's face reflected her sadness. I wondered why she felt that way. They'd hated her. "They were real."

There was at least one survivor but she never talked about him. His exploits were quite famous.

Richie glanced uneasily at the door. "Do I need to stand guard?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No. If they return I should be about to warn you and if I can't, you know Gally will."

I blinked my eyes self importantly and then used my teeth to tug at one of my claws.

"Who are these Shadows," Picard asked, "and why would they come here?"

"To cause conflict." Jasmine got up and started pacing. "The only ones who oppose them are the Vorlons." She stopped and looked at the group. "They drag the younger races into it."

Daniel sat forward. "What happened a thousand years ago?"

"The Shadows would have won if Valen hadn't appeared."

It hadn't been only the Minbari leader who had tipped the scales. The Jedi, too, had come to fight.

"It's a very long story."

"I hate long stories," O'Neill groused.

A slight smile touched Jasmine's lips. "Then perhaps it's best I only start at the last Great War. There have been many before that."

Jack groaned.

Dr. Jackson however seemed very interested. I'd guessed it was because he's an archeologist and any chance he got to fill in missing parts of history he took advantage of. "Please, tell us."

She turned to me. "Gally, it is your people who keep the histories. Would you consent to tell the story?"

Would I? I used a paw to clean my face while I considered. After all, like any feline, you never give a human what they want. When they want it.


End file.
